the_mayday51fandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 320 (Mayday51's TV Burp)
This is the twentieth and last episode of the third series being the finale. During half of the episode, Clay Patch from Oxford School co-presents with Brian the Bunny Rabbit. Shows Featured * Molly's Gang (Quickie) * Crystal Tipps and Alistair (Quickie) * Fetch the Vet (Quickie) * Christopher Crocodile * Doctor Otter (TV Highlight of the Week/segment) * The Magic Key * Oscar Barnett's Toys Family * Meeow! (Quickie) * Numbertime (Quickie) * Fun Song Factory (Quickie) * Anytime Tales * El Nombre (It's A Totally Random Moment!) * Sooty's Amazing Adventures * Henry's Cat * The Wombles (Quickie) * Camberwick Green (Quickie) * Star Hill Ponies (Quickie) * Gumdrop * William's Wish Wellingtons Segments * Brian wonders where he could get a pot of gold by the end of the rainbow, but the Director says that he's spent all his gold on luxury furniture and has left the pot in the bathroom which lead to a moment when Quackers the Duck used it as a toilet without knowing. * Jackie the Lion enters the flat and greets Brian and Clay happily, until the door slams by itself trapping his poor tail. Clay comes over to discover that Jackie's tail has been injured and he decides to take care of him for a bit. * Brian discovers that the Magic Key segment included a spoof of the ITV game show "Who Wants To Be A Millionaire" known as "Who Wants To Be Rhyme Solver Of The Year". * Brian ends up calling Chip Robinson (from The Magic Key) 'Fry' for some reason, just to give the audience a laugh. The joke works, because chips can be fried and are sometimes called french fries. * Oscar Barnett visits the flat to talk to Brian about him not making his version of TV Burp or The Mr Bean Show anymore which made him a bit shocked and disappointed, but he soon understands that he's had his time making both of them. Brian also finds out that he's making two new programmes - "Bill Diff and Elliot Flippy" and "Oscar Barnett's Toys Family" and he shows off a clip from one of them. * Brian shows off funny signs that were previously included on TV Burp in the past which include an London Underground sign saying "UNDERGROUND. OVERGROUND. Wombling Free" 'and a picture of Quackers with no beak holding a wooden sign saying '"THIS IS NOT FUNNY, BRIAN!". * Brian gives away more shameless filler from Zack Hart which includes facts about his favourite programmes and a letter he had sent in to Brian's (which has been edited out on repeats). * Clay Patch comes back to Brian's desk to get ready for the fight scene. * Brian goes mad for carrots again and runs over, until he bashes himself on the door and lands on the floor. He makes an apology to the Director not to mess about with carrots again. * Brian reminds himself of his first TV appearance on either Antiques Roadshow or Collector's Lot in the audience and believes that Sarah Greene would've liked his collection of carrot stems. * Brian bursts into tears when Super Dooper Jezebel gets eaten by the crocodile, while Clay Patch makes an announcement, then he gets a phone call from the postman who's given Brian a present. * Brian gets a call from Zack Hart and brings out his giant mobile phone. * Don't ask why Zack Hart has got two Top 10 lists to show off as well! * Clay Patch comes back to Brian's flat for the final time with the new Ice Cream Machine that he ordered and Brian says that he will deal with the rest of the show on his own. * Brian thinks he should have a Jellikin sandwich after the recording of the show. * Brian believes that it would be a possibility if Henry's Cat and Chris Rabbit would fall off their balloon and land on the ground with bare backs, so they'd end up being really old. * Ben Bryan visits the flat and talks to Brian about his new pantomime part in "Kidnap in Pantoland" and accidentally calls him Brian the Giant Duck while he talks about it. This results in him chasing Ben away and a giant duck appears who was about to end the show off, but Brian pops up next to him saying that they'll be back after the break. * Dusty the Cat and the rest of the mascots try to fix the Helios statue outside TV Center with hilarious results and Brian talks about Marmaduke Hussey, the Chairman of the BBC's Board of Governors who he often refers to as Marmalade Butty. * HARRY APPEARANCE '''- Harry Humble appears and talks to Brian about a mistake that's appeared in the end credits of the previous episode that involves the DVD distribution of "Mary and the Witch's Flower". * Zack Hart even appears as a guest in Brian's flat?! Gosh, he must've really made an influence in this finale episode already. * Brian gets his last phone call of the series from Marmalade Butty, i mean, Marmaduke Hussey who has enjoyed the third series very much and has given him another commission for a forth series. * Brian hosts the Favourite Show Awards and gives away the nominees and the winner. '''SPOILER: Harry and James Plays wins the award. * Jack Howell suddenly appears with everyone else who appeared in the third series so far and throws a party, while the "Everybody's Counting Up To 20!" song plays. He even gathers everyone round for a group photo and saying "See you all again next time, guys!" before Brian did. Fight Scene Count Duckula VS Avenger Penguins Trivia * All traces of the shameless filler that Zack Hart got involved with so far have been edited out on repeats, alongside Jack Howell's shameless party appearance/group photo moment. Category:Mayday51's TV Burp: Series 3 Episodes Category:Mayday51's TV Burp Episodes